legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S4 Finale/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen after finishing up their settlement into the house) Alex: *Sigh* Jessica: All done guys! Erin: Yep! Everything looks perfect! Shantae: This does look great guys! Blake H: Yeah. We got our base set up now. Jin: Yeah we do! Jason: Now we can get started with our job! Emily: Yeah! We can hunt down the enemy nest! Uraraka: So where do we start? Yuri: I can run a scan on the area and see where the Targhuls could be hiding. Momo: Good idea Yuri. Tom: I'll do the same. I've got the flight capability. Alex: Right. You two go do that. (Yuri and Tom nod before Tom flies into the air and Yuri runs off) Alex: *Smirks* Miles: They better be careful out there. Momo: They'll be fine. They are some of the strongest members we got. Izuku: True. Blake H: Right then. We got a lot of area to cover but we should be able to find it. Ian: Definitely with them looking around. Kyle: Yeah. Blake H: Well, just in case, me and my team will go out with JNPR to find clues. Alex: Right then. Me and the others will do the same. Erin: Careful guys. Blake H: Will do. (The group splits up. All the while a pair of figures are watching them in the shadows. They're eyes glow red as the scene goes back to the nest) ???: Hmmm.... (The scene changes to a first person view of as eyes are seen watching the heroes) ???: Let me get a look at my prey. (One pair of eyes sees Blake Hendricks) ???: So... THAT'S him. That God of Light himself. He seeks my nest. He might find it, but he won't take it from me. Hmm... I do wish I could get a closer look at him though. But let's look at the others. (The scene then changes once again) ???: Oooh.... (The scene looks at the Defenders) ???: Well well. His allies. My, my they all look like such strong and interesting characters. Oh who's this? (The eyes look at Erin who's just looking around) ???: She's beautiful. (Erin looks around for a bit until she sees Craig playing with Fang) Erin:.... Craig: Oh hey Erin! I decided to let Fang out of his jar for some exercise! Great idea right?! Erin: Y-Yeah... G-Great... Craig: Wanna say hi again? Erin: No! N-No Craig... Craig: Come on Erin, just get over this fear of Spiders already. ???: ! … Fear of spiders eh? Erin: It's not a fear Craig, it's all rational! Craig: But he- Erin: Rational! Craig: *Annoyed sigh* ???: …. *Sinister chuckle* Batty. Slimer. Voices: Yes our queen. ???: I'm gonna send Cackle and Ammo to meet with you. I want you two to work together with them, and capture that girl for me. She'll be so easy for me to dominate. Voices: Yes our queen! Right away! (The sound of footsteps are heard leaving the nest) ???: Hehe, just you wait girl. You'll be trapped with me before you know it. (The scene returns to Blake as he is seen on the boat with his team landing on an island) Blake H: All right. This seems like a good spot. Jin: Yeah. This has to have some kind of hint. Jason: It's big and spacious. Why wouldn't there be a nest? Jaune: I-I don't know guys... Something about this island feels off. Nora: Oh so its a little dark over there. Big deal. Blake H: Come on guys. Let's get moving. (The group moves forward. Near some trees, several spiders are seen watching Blake and his group) Spiders;....... Blake H: Just keep your guard up. There HAS to be Targhul here. Ren: Right. (The group moves deeper into the island) Jason: Hmm... Yeah I'm starting to see what Jaune meant. This does suddenly feel darker. Blake H: That must mean we're close. ???: Got that right boss. Blake H: !! (The group turns) Blake H: Who's there!? ???: Who do you think? (Blake turns around again to see Nova) Nova: Hi. Blake H: GAH!! *Falls down* ……… This is gonna get old at some point. Nova: Maybe but not now. Blake H: *Groans* Jason: What're you doing here Nova? Nova: What else? I'm gonna lead you guys to the nest. Jin: You know where it is? Nova; Yep! And let me tell ya: Good thing Erin isn't here to see it. Blake H: W-Why? Nova: You'll see. (Nova starts to lead the heroes) Jaune: I got a bad feeling about this... Blake H: It can't be so bad. Right? (Nova leads the group deeper into the island. And soon they arrive) Nova: Lo. And behold. Blake H:...... I take it back. Jaune: Yeah this is the scariest one yet... (The nest is seen with spider webs covering most of the walls as spiders crawl around it on the outside in plain view) Nova: Yeah. Nasty place ain't it? Blake H: Holy crap this one is... Wow... Jason: Yeah... Nora: Oh man I feel sorry for Erin already. Jin: Me too. Nova: Yep. Blake H: Well, we should probably go tell the others. Nova: Yeah and I should go hide. The robot dudes will be flying by and finding this nest very soon. Don't want them to see me yet. Blake H: Right then. See you soon Nova. Nova: See ya boss! *Vanishes* Blake H:.... Jason: Welp, back to the boat! Blake H: Yeah. (The heroes turn and start to head back to the boat before the scene cuts to Erin sitting in her room reading) Erin:..... (Erin continues reading as a scratch is heard at the window) Erin: Hm? (Erin looks to find nothing at the window) Erin:.....Hm, okay then. Jack: *Voice* Erin. (Erin looks at Jack who stands in the doorway) Jack: You coming out here to hang or not? Erin: O-Oh yeah, just finishing my book is all. Jack: Well come on then and finish it later. Erin: Right. (Erin puts the book down and follows Jack) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales